


Lust

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [49]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, F/M, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: His lust for women was insatiable until one woman bewitched his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had when listening to some music composed by Peter Gundry. There is also a high chance that this little drabble will be written into a full story in the future.

* * *

He stood in the shadowed corner of the ballroom; his face half covered by the silver Venetian style mask as he searched for the woman who had bewitched his heart and mind.  
  
He finally found her in the centre of the room; crowded by several men. He gave a low growl and started to approach from behind.  
  
“May I have this dance?” He whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned to see familiar blue eyes gazing into her own.  
  
His presence was overwhelming, and her body reacted with lust so strong it made her head spin as she gave into temptation.

 


End file.
